The EarlyMorning Madness The Magic In The Making
by J.V.K SilverWings
Summary: Hi! This is a Niff  Nick and Jeff Warbler from Glee fic. Its all fluff, so if you like cute, then this could be right up your alley. Jeff and Nick belong to Ryan Murphy or Glee or Fox or whoever! The point is they arent mine! I hope you enjoy!


It was quiet. Too quiet for Jeff's liking, anyways. It was either really late at night or really early in the morning, and Jeff couldn't sleep at all.

He looked across the room to his boyfriend, Nick Holloway's bed. He watched as Nick's back rose and fell to the rhythm of his steady breathing. He wished he could wake Nick up so they could talk, but he would feel bad if he interrupted Nick's peaceful slumber.

He liked Nick a lot, even if I had taken a while to get past his introverted, shy front and become his friend. Once he got past Nick's shyness, Jeff found that Nick was funny and sweet and had really good things to say. Not to mention, absolutely adorable. Jeff considered himself to be one of the luckiest people alive. And with comforting thoughts like that, Jeff managed to drift off to next morning was Saturday morning.

Jeff sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and looked around. The first place he looked was to Nick's bed, which was still occupied. The second place is to the curtains, which are closed and leaving the room dark. Jeff leaped out of bed and went to open the curtains to let the sunshine in. On his way, he passed the mirror Nick had set up against the wall and risked a glance.

His light blonde hair was ruffled slightly, but his wide blue eyes were bright and awake. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw how matched and perfect the pajamas Nick had gotten for him out of request from Jeff after he forgot them when he got in the shower were. The shirt was a tight grey V-neck paired with a set of grey-and-red striped pajama pants.

When Jeff opened the curtains, Nick shifted slightly to cover his face, but otherwise didn't do 's naturally black hair was ruffled just so that he looked like a grumpy puppy. It was giggled and shook Nick's shoulder gently, but Nick hid his face beneath the covers. Jeff sighed. He rounded to the end of the bed and pulled at Nick's foot. 'Leavemealone.' Nick mumbled, pulling the blankets over his head.

'Fine,' said Jeff. 'If you won't get up, I'm coming in there with you.'Nick had no time to react before Jeff jumped into his bed and snuggled beneath the blankets next to him.

'I see why you didn't wanna get up,' said Jeff. 'Its warm under here.' Nick couldn't stop himself from giggling. 'Now you know not to wake me up on Saturdays.'

'Forgive me. You're just so adorable, I couldn't help myself.' Nick blushed slightly. 'Well, try to restrain yourself next time.' 'Oh, you wanna get sassy with me?' Jeff asked, raising his eyebrows. He reached beneath the covers and began tickling Nick's sides. 'No!' Nick squealed. 'Jeff! Quit it!'

'Why?' asked Jeff, digging his fingers into Nick's hips, so that Nick squealed louder. 'B-because I'm really ti-ticklish.' Nick gasped between bouts of laughter.'I know,' Jeff said, remembering the time he had tricked Nick into revealing where he was ticklish, which turned out to be just about everywhere. When Jeff felt Nick's fingers snake behind his knee, he yelled. Nick was fighting back.

Jeff was extremely ticklish, and if Nick managed to gain the upper hand, Jeff was dead.

They managed to get pokes and squeezes in at each other whilst trying to protect themselves. Nick was strategic, and had been paying attention to which areas provoked a more violent , Nick managed to straddle Jeff's hips and, facing away from Jeff, began tickling Jeff's legs.

Jeff fought and kicked and pleaded as Nick's merciless fingers worked at his upper thighs and knees. Nick leaned forward to tickle the insteps of Jeff's feet, and Jeff took the opportunity to grab Nick's waist and dig his fingers in.

Nick giggled and twisted around in Jeff's lap, narrowly missing hitting him in the face. Jeff rolled over to the side and ended up on top of Nick, pinning his arms above his head. He tickled Nick's exposed ribs and underarms, and Nick's screams of laughter elicited to a breaking voice. His cheeks were red and there were tears in his eyes from laughing so much. '

'Mercy!' he gasped. 'Mercy, Please, Jeff!' Jeff decided to have a heart and let Nick up. Nick sat up, coughing and sputtering, but still giggling none the less.

'I win.' Jeff said with a smug smile. 'This time.' Nick shot back playfully, but Jeff rose his hands like he was going to start tickling Nick again, and he held his hands out in front of himself in self-defense.

Instead of tickling Nick, he grabbed him and pulled him in close; so close Nick eyelashes fluttered against cheek. 'Has anybody ever told you how beautiful you are?'

Nick blushed furiously. 'No.' Jeff laughed, breath warm against Nick's skin, causing goosebumps to raise on his arms. 'I don't believe it.' And he kissed him.


End file.
